This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin Santa Claus×Flower Carpet and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKplapic’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,517).